


Welcome to the Family

by for-the-glory-of-dragons (forthegloryofdragons)



Series: HTTYD Oneshots [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, HTTYD3 Spoilers, POST-HTTYD3, Post-HTTYD2, astrid and valka bonding, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-24 15:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegloryofdragons/pseuds/for-the-glory-of-dragons
Summary: As the two women who support the Chief of Berk, Astrid and Valka have a special relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing other things, but I have seen HTTYD3 seven times, and it would be disappointing if I wrote nothing for it. I have a bunch of drafts in my WIP folder, but as with most WIPs, they will never again see the light of day.
> 
> Until I finally work up the motivation to edit and upload those, enjoy one of the most underrated relationships in all of HTTYD.
> 
> NOTE: If you haven't seen HTTYD3, this chapter is safe to read.

Valka felt unending guilt. 

 

How could she not? She had left her only son without a mother his whole life. She had known from when he was a babe that he was not at all like the other Vikings. 

 

Smaller, hence his name, but he had a curiosity in his eyes. The wonder that sparkled when he looked up at her, when Stoick held him in his arms, it was a look foreign to most Berkian children. 

 

He was different. More like her than anybody else.

 

And she hadn't even tried to return to him.

 

She made it known to him from day one that she wanted to make things right. He'd tried persuading her that he held no ill will against her, and she believed him. He held no hatred in his soft gaze when he looked up at her. But she needed to make it up to him for herself.

 

He had accepted that, and had taken every chance to help her adapt to living on Berk again, despite his new duties as Chief. 

 

Though she had her focus on her son, she always took notice of the Hofferson girl taking her place beside him.

 

They were not married, not yet anyway. She wouldn't be surprised if they were betrothed. 

 

Astrid turned to walk back towards the Great Hall, where Valka had been standing at the entrance with Cloudjumper. As she reached the giant doors, she looked up at her.

 

“Good morning,” she said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 

 

“Good morning, Astrid,” Valka replied, more out of courtesy than anything. The girl nodded and crossed the threshold, all the while looking down at her feet.

 

Valka had expected hostility from Hiccup’s girlfriend, but there was none to be found in her tone or the way she carried herself. From what she had learned by talking to the Berkians, she was the niece of Fearless Finn Hofferson, and she lived up perfectly to their name. She had the confidence and fighting spirit characteristic of a Hofferson. 

 

But, that facade, as Valka had noticed, dropped in her presence. She never stayed in the same vicinity as her for more than a few minutes at a time, only making small talk when it was polite.

 

Valka remembered clearly, how it felt to be overshadowed by the Chief’s family before she married into the Haddocks. If it was as she had gone through before her own wedding, she would need to speak with Astrid herself. 

 

She found Astrid training with her dragon in the arena, one morning right after the sun had risen. A great warrior, she realised, just like the rest of her family. 

 

She jumped from Cloudjumper’s back, landing gracefully on her feet. Sending him off by himself with a quick pat on the snout, she took a deep breath and allowed herself into the arena.

 

Astrid dropped her blade to the ground when she saw her. “Good morning, Mrs–”

 

“Please, Valka will do,” she said with a wave of her hand. “And good morning to you, Astrid.”

 

The tension was almost unbearable. Having strayed away from human contact for 20 years, Valka had the urge to run out and jump off the edge of the arena platform for her dragon to catch her and take her far away. 

 

One look at Astrid told her she would do exactly the same. 

 

She cleared her throat and lifted her axe to her shoulder. “Is Hiccup looking for me?”

 

“I believe he’s still out with his dragon,” she said. The Nadder bounded to her side and nudged her hand with her snout. Valka obliged, scratching the scales below her chin. She let out a satisfied chirp.

 

“She really likes you,” Astrid approached still holding the axe close to her body. As if in affirmation, Stormfly squawked with one more nudge before returning to her rider for scratches. “So, is there anything I can do for you?” Astrid asked.

 

“I came to see you, actually,” Valka admitted. Astrid lowered her axe slightly, and Valka noted the way she fidgeted with the leather wrapped around the handle. It was more for comfort than defense at that moment. 

 

“Me?” Her eyes widened. She sent Stormfly to the side of the arena with a wave. “Why me?”

 

“I don’t know you very well, Astrid,” she started, although she could hear the confidence in her voice fading. “But Hiccup trusts you, and you know him better than me. I just want you to know I will do everything I can to make up for the last 20 years.”

 

“Mrs Haddo–”

 

“Valka.”

 

“Valka.” Astrid grinned sheepishly. The expression looked strange on her usually confident features. “Hiccup told me everything. He knows you’re trying your best, but the truth is, he’s just glad you’re here with him.” She paused to lick her lips. “I’m… glad you’re here.”

 

“I just feel awful about leaving him to fend for himself. How is he, really?” She asked.

 

“He’s great,” she said immediately. “You have nothing to worry about. Stoick did a great job raising him.”

 

“Right,” she muttered. She had to give all the credit for their wonderful son to her husband. 

 

Astrid put her hand on her shoulder. “Valka, I don’t know you very well either. But I know you enough to tell you that Hiccup is your son,” she assured. Before Valka could remark that there was no doubt about that, Astrid chuckled. “In so many ways, he’s a miniature Stoick. I know you’ve seen it.”

 

The way he walked was so much like her husband, despite the massive difference in size. The way he handled disputes around the village with consideration for all sides. How he spoke confidently and with a convincing edge to his words. 

 

“But he’s got so much of you in him.” Valka felt awkward, being on the receiving end of a pep talk by who could quite possibly be her future daughter-in-law, but if Astrid’s hesitation laced within her words was anything to go by, the embarrassment was mutual. “His way with the dragons, his desire to get out into the world with nobody but his dragon,” she said, and Valka realised at the same time, “it’s all you.”

 

When she put it like that, the similarities became clear. Hiccup was her son, though he had known her for not even a year before she was taken away by the dragons. Valka looked up. Astrid was smiling at her reassuringly.

 

“I’m always here if you need me. If there’s one thing he got from Stoick, it’s his–”

 

“Stubbornness issues,” they said together. She brought a hand up to Astrid’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you, my dear,” she said.

 

Astrid nodded. “You’re welcome.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this part was actually written before the first part, and if I'm being honest, I'm much happier with this one.
> 
> Please enjoy more bonding between two of our favourite women. 
> 
> NOTE: MAJOR HTTYD3 SPOILERS. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE.

“Is something the matter, my dear?” Valka’s smooth, comforting voice tore through the silence of the Haddock household. Well, what would soon be the Haddock household. The basic structure was one of the first to be completed as the leading family’s home, but Hiccup had insisted on finishing the rest before adding the final touches. “You've been unusually quiet.”

 

“Just lost in thought. Sorry,” she said, twiddling her thumbs and fidgeting with her arm warmers. 

 

Valka hummed softly, knowingly. “Nervous about the wedding?” 

 

“I never—”

 

“Please, Astrid. I married into the family over 20 years ago,” she laughed heartily, wrinkles creasing at the corners of her eyes as she looked at Astrid with a knowing smile. “If anyone knows what it's like to marry into the Haddocks, it's me.”

 

Astrid bit her lip and turned to her future mother-in-law. She felt wrong about asking this of someone who was not technically her own mother. But if she wanted answers, her parents would be unable to provide them. “Can this stay between us?”

 

She nodded. “You have my word.”

 

“I'm…” Astrid hesitated. The only person she had ever shown weakness around willingly, was Hiccup. Then again, this was his mom. She already treated Astrid like her own daughter, guiding her in being by Hiccup’s side as the Chieftess. “I'm terrified.”

 

“I know.” Astrid looked up in surprise. “Oh, my dear, you hide your fear very well. To any outsider you're still Fearless Astrid Hofferson.”

 

“I'm not fearless. I can't live up to that name if I'm scared of committing the rest of my life to being the Chief’s wife,” she finally admitted. “But that's not all. Gods know Hiccup is one stubborn Viking. What if everything is all perfect now, but once we're married, everything just… you know.” Her shoulders fell. “Falls apart.”

 

“Has there ever been a time you haven't been there for each other?” She asked, genuine curiosity sparkling in her eyes. Hiccup got the look from his mom, she supposed.

 

Every single time they had ever worked together, they’d never left each other alone. It was always them, she realised. They never did anything without involving the other. It was just how they did things. “Not that I can think of.”

 

Valka seemed happy with her short answer. “Do you trust him?”

 

“With my life,” Astrid said without thinking. 

 

“Can you see a life with him?” 

 

Before Hiccup, she was dead set on being a shield maiden. The idea of a domestic life and motherhood never appealed to her. Maybe it did, in some corner of her mind, but the right guy just didn’t exist. But, if it meant standing by Hiccup, helping him to lead Berk into a new era, she would do it. She could be herself with him. “Yes,” she spoke confidently.

 

“Astrid, arranged marriages are fairly common among Vikings,” Valka said matter-of-factly. “To be honest, a betrothal between you and Hiccup was discussed when you were both babies. You were the most suited to be the Chief’s wife, after all, having come from a good family with a great bloodline.” 

 

“Um…”

 

“We called it off.” Valka smiled. “Stoick married for love. He wanted Hiccup to be able to do the same,” she explained. “Astrid, there isn’t anything in the world he wouldn’t do for you.”

 

She felt her cheeks grow warm. She hoped the light from the fire disguised her blush, though Valka probably knew the look all too well. Something about mothers’ instincts. “I know.”

 

Valka nodded approvingly. “Then I think you will be just fine.” 

 

“Thank you,” Astrid said, bowing her head slightly in gratitude. The moon shone bright outside the window. “I should go. My parents aren’t happy with me staying out so late before the wedding.”

 

She laughed. “Can you blame them? You two are so in love, it’s a wonder you haven’t–”

 

“Good night, Valka!” Astrid’s voice rose a few octaves higher in her attempt to escape the embarrassing comments about to leave her mouth. 

 

“Oh, and Astrid?” Astrid turned at the foot of the steps. “Fearless doesn’t mean having no fear. It’s being scared and doing what scares you anyway. You live up to your name very well.”

 

A smile grew on Astrid’s face as she tackled Valka in a hug before she could second-guess herself. “Thank you.” 

 

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. “You’re welcome.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of this is complete, and will be uploaded tomorrow. See you then! :)


End file.
